Future Ideas for Warship Craft
We had all discovered that Jeong Saeng Park is here, I am making this to give our suggestions, since the comments of the Banned User Sheet was filling up with ideas. Port the game to other platforms. Google Play would greatly increase playerbase. - Random User : Strongly Agree, and make a way to transfer game data, I don't want to start over. Update the Bismarck in the store with the one you just built for Stop the Operation Rhine. Jeong's Answer: In fact, I'm considering completely redoing the Bismarck. I may post a competition for a new Bismarck that is historically accurate. Perhaps a reward for the winner. Let's face it, the Bismarck in the store is poorly designed by me. *Pls jeong ban hackers who ruins the game by cheating with unlimited gold ---- ---- Add/Change weapons: *OTO Melara 76mm (Stealth cupola) *406mm/50 Mk. 7 (25% Lighter projectile with same penetration ability as Yamato.) *457mm/47 Mk. A (Experimental gun proposed for Iowa and Montana-class BB's. Fired 3,850 lb projectile, heavier than Yamato's.) *510mm/45 Type 98 (Experimental gun proposed for A-150 Super Yamato. Fired 4,409 lb projectile.) *530mm/52 Gerat 36 (Experimental gun proposed for the H-44. Fired 4,850 lb projectile.) *Centralized 356mm/45 Mk. 4 *380mm SK C/34 (Real Bismarck guns/remodel the current ones to look like bigger versions of the Prinz Eugen turrets) *610mm Mk. 6 (Experimental version of 16"/45 Mk. 6 gun, fired 5,000 lb projectile, Extreme dmg, very low velocity of 396 m/s) *150mm Electromagnetic Gun (Prototype railgun designed by BAE systems. Would have extreme muzzle velocity, low fire rate) *155mm Advanced Gun System (Gun used on Zumwalt-class destroyer. Fires missile-shells every 4 seconds. 44km range.) *356mm/45 41st Year Type 36 (Gun found on Kongo-class battleship) *Kashtan 30mm CIWS *Mk 26 Guided Missile Launching System (twin-arm missile launcher) *Mark 42 5"/54 caliber gun *Mauser MLG27 *Mk-38 Machine Gun System *283mm gun (Used on Scharnhorst-class BB) *German 88mm Flak 41 gun. (Slow firing high damage and accuracy anti-aircraft artillery.) *10 cm/65 Type 98 naval gun (main guns of the Akizuki-class) *12.7 cm/40 Type 89 naval gun **without shield (used pretty much by every IJN ships) **with shield (the one Yamato used) *12 cm/45 10th Year Type naval gun **without semi-shield (the ones used on the Furutaka) **with semi-shield (the ones used on the Aoba, Mutsuki) *Type 93 13mm MG **single barrel mount **twin barrel mount *Type 96 25mm AT/AA **with blast shield (the variant the Yamato-class used) **single barrel mount **twin barrel mount ---- Add more decorations, here are a few suggestions: *More cranes, like the ones on the mast of Japanese WW2 cruisers, also like the ones on large container vessels. *Add bridge with windows, like the open bridge but with glass. *Add 2x1 Fences and railings. *More Masts ---- Add more hull blocks: *1/6 Hull: 3x1, 4x1, 5x1, 6x1 *5/6 Hull: 3x1, 4x1, 5x1, 6x1 *1/2 Hull: 3x1, 4x1, 5x1, 6x1 *Hull: 2x1, 3x1, 4x1, 5x1, 6x1 6x6x2, 12x12x4 *A 2x2x1 armor piece *A curved piece which could make ships look more streamlined. (Look at Hansa, and at their hulls.) *0.5x0.5x0.5 hull. *Organic, smooth hull parts *Ballast Tanks *Spy 1 Hulls : (not with radar) 1/2, 1/3 , 5/6 ---- These items should be able to be 2 blocks wide (Be in the middle) like the guns: *Fire Control Radar *Sphere *Bollard *Ladder *Propeller *Modern Bridge *Functional Radar and Sonar, Think of the possibilities! (I mean, one which can actually be destroyed.) *Cylinder ---- Add more engines: *Nuclear Reactor *Electric Motor (Can run while submerged) *Diving planes which can be used to control the submarine *dedicated diving rudder More Chimneys/boilers ---- Add More Planes *Douglas A-4 Skyhawk *LTV A-7 Corsair II *F/A 18 Super Hornet *F-35B VTOL *F-22 Raptor *F-15E Strike Eagle *Hawker Hurricane (Can be bought with gold) *Stuka or Ju-87 dive bomber *Rear gunners in dive-bombers *Float Planes *Aircraft Elevators *Catapults ---- Add More Multiplayer Battle Modes; missions *2v2 *Fleet Battle (Like in Naval Craft, players can choose multiple ships to fight each other with in one battle) * CO-OP Battle against AI (Like missions) *LAN or Bluetooth Battle for players who are together and want low latency *Warship encounters **USS Montana Jeong: Not likely **USS Iowa Jeong: Im considering that one **USS North Carolina Jeong: Maybe **IJN Nagato Jeong: No, as this is a replica of Yamato **IJN Fuso Jeong: Maybe **H35 **Yamato and two Shinano (Each CV has 8 fighters, 4 torpedo bombers, 4 dive bombers.) * A battle with multiple stages in which you can call for reinforcements through a points system with maybe 30 points to be at the start with a battleship costing X and so on. * A survival mission where you pick X amount of ships and fight of numerous waves of enemies. * A challenging daily mission which rewards 1-3 crystals upon completion. *7v7 , let me explain. So here's how you can make the game more interesting, players get matched up by levels (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, VIP). And once they found a game with people, they can use teamwork to destroy the other team. You have a huge map with islands and rocks, and maybe a set limit on how many parts or guns you can have on a ship (Say : Max : 5 Main guns.) and basically you fight it i, nothing more to it. I know this definitely won't get added, but it would be cool to add it. ---- Concepts * A tech tree wherein you can earn experience from beating missions, but scarcely, and you can unlock certain abilities, and maybe more ship slots. * Make the turrets actually turn * Health for every module of the ship * Third person view and control of battle, wherein you can give orders, to make the multi-ship battles more interesting. * Cinematic view wherein you can see the view from a certain object, but not actually control it. * dedicated submarine controls * A spin-off of a training ship concept, a training mode which can teach players to use submarines, carriers, cruisers, battlecruisers, battleships, and destroyers. * Challenges which will increase your reward for a certain mission, such as weather conditions, limited shells, double trouble, and maybe start with a damaged ship. (Not my idea- Nimitz) *Monthly submissions for a ship, and the winner will get X amount of resources or any reward. *Campaign with an AI against you in a certain battlefield which can range from just a small theatre to the entire world, it might be a bit of a challenge, but if you got the AI to make the ships work on their own, it wouldn't be much of a challenge to create this, I think. *Gun tiers by caliber. Tier one would be 100mm and destroyer guns (127mm, and 130mm), and than teir two would be light cruiser guns (155mm), then so on and so on. *A option that allows you to have certain weapons fire on their own at anything hostile, but with a accurcy decrease. *Crystal items can be bought with gold. (Expensive; 20k per Crystal(Except planes) *Add a switch for carriers with runways that when flipped to "on", planes will automatically start launching off the flight decks. When flipped to "off", they will stop. *An in-game chat, currently this wiki(which only has a tiny fraction of the entire playerbase) and the gallery are the only ways to interact with other players. ---- Animations * An animation during try run which shows the ship actually exiting the dry dock *An animation of the guns turning, and furthermore, a limit to where they can shoot dependent on the position. *You can see actual, moving crew members, which make the ship come alive *Make it able for your ship and the enemy's ship actually be able to catch fire. *Dont simply make the turrets disappear, we want explosions, fires, and dead crew members. *Increase visuals of AA fire (add smoke/flash effects when machine guns fire, etc). ---- Store Items *USS Nimitz *HMS Queen Elizabeth *USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) *USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) *Updated ships (with updated/more historically accurate guns and details) *General Modern Destroyer *Concept Modern Battleship *Modern Aircraft Carrier *Improved Battleship Skeleton ---- Changes *Reduction in percentage taken by bofors guns. *Fixing bugs, lag, and game crashes. *More levels to match-making system. *Increase rewards for missions. *More missions involving fleet selector. *Make it harder to hit planes with 203mm guns and larger while changing AA guns to hit planes better. *Increase alpha damage on 406mm Mk. 6 to model the effect of Mark 8 Super Heavy Shell Jeong's Answer: All of these are good ideas. I'm especially interested in no. 2. (Feel free to add more above my answer) Yes this was copy from ''Neutralartuen because I am terrible at editing Wikia. Please add to this freely!''